


vive l'amour

by k8michelle



Series: tumblr prompts / drabbles/ headcanons [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, eliott has nothing on me when it comes to cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: it’s nearly 2am and eliott and lucas are lying in bed, sleeping peacefully after a long and tiring but very fulfilling day. or at least that was the goal. eliott is trying to sleep but lucas is still awake and buzzing with enough energy to power the eiffel tower.aka the after pride fic no one asked for.





	vive l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> _tumblr anon: 48 and 60 with elu for the angst/fluff prompts, please_
> 
> [from this list.](https://loca-over-luca.tumblr.com/post/185986421097/angstfluff-prompt-list-mvps) feel free to send me some. :)
> 
> again, i apologize in advance for any cringe this might induce. *hides face*  
> 
> 
> **_48\. “It doesn’t matter.” // 60. “Hold still.”_**

it's nearly 2am and eliott and lucas are lying in bed, sleeping peacefully after a long and tiring but very fulfilling day. or at least that was the goal. eliott is trying _to_ sleep but lucas is still awake and buzzing with enough energy to power the eiffel tower.

“eliott?” lucas whispers loudly.

_'if i don't answer, he'll leave me alone and he would go to sleep too,'_ eliott thinks, keeping his eyes shut and trying to regulate his breathing to keep up the charade.

“eliott??” lucas tries again, shifting closer to his boyfriend.

still committed to his role, he keeps his eyes closed and pretends to move in his sleep, looping his arm around lucas' waist and snuggling in the crook of lucas' neck.

a few minutes of silence follow, with the hum of the airconditioning as the only noise in their room and eliott sleepily high fives himself in his head for a job well done. he can feel himself finally drifting off and he starts to dream.

_\- him going on a trip with lucas, the sun shining down on them as lucas looks over to him with a fond smile on his face, the blue of the ocean no match to the blue of his eyes - then it morphs to them on a kitchen, slightly bigger than the one in their current apartment. it's a bit messy with plates still with leftovers sitting on the counter and eliott is stealing a kiss from lucas leaving the both of them breathless. they kiss and they kiss again until they hear a cry of 'papa?' from somewhere in the house and eliott looks up - he's now standing on a stage, an Academy Award for Best Actor in his hand and he looks over to the audience and sees lucas in the front row, looking at him proudly, his eyes shining with unshed tears -_

eliott is abruptly pulled from the stage as a bright light suddenly filters through his eyelids.

“baby? are you still awake?” he hears lucas ask in an innocent tone. eliott looks at his boyfriend, who is currently holding his phone in front of his face.

eliott looks up at the ceiling and sighs. he might as well humor lucas now since there's no way he's getting any sleep as long as the other is still awake.

“i am now,” he grumbles.

lucas ignores eliott's slightly grumpy tone and moves closer to him, swiping through the pictures in his phone.

“have you seen this picture i took of Miss Harlotte Tension? oh god, she was so pretty. i've always thought of drag queens to be scary and intimidating but mika introduced me to her and she was the nicest person ever. she called me baby and announced that i'll be her son from now on, isn't that awesome? and how about this one? this couple that i absolutely did not intentionally take a picture of kissing? i was trying to take a picture of mika and alexia but they just wouldn't hold still so i accidentally got the people behind them instead. aren't they beautiful?” lucas gushes without looking up from his phone, his words coming out a mile a minute, excitement from the day before still clearly not waning off.

eliott sits up and throws his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as he leans closer to look at the said photos.

“yeah, they are,” he agrees and lucas rewards him with a smile, his face illuminated by the light from his phone and eliott gets a flashback from when they had their first kiss all those months ago, his heart missing a beat like it always does when he remembers that night.

lucas scrolls through more photos in his phone, commenting animatedly on each one while eliott more or less just hums in response, actually paying more attention to the way lucas face lights up as he talks than to the pictures themselves.

lucas stops at a group photo of them with mika and alexia, rainbows stamped on their cheeks, bright smiles plastered on their faces.

“you know,” lucas starts softly. “sometimes i still get the urge to hide. earlier, i looked around and everyone was having so much fun but then i saw them. there were a group of guys sitting outside a cafe and i couldn’t hear what they were saying but i know, i just _know_ what it was based on their expressions.”

lucas fidgets with his phone, his thumb lightly tracing the outline of mika’s face in the photo.

“there are still people who don't understand us, eliott. i felt them staring at us during the parade, ridiculing, judging. ever since i knew that i was different, i was so scared of being subjected to those kind of looks from people. before I came out I was so afraid of how people will react, of how they will see me, of how they will treat me differently. and i'm still scared now.”

“like you're still scared of the dark?” eliott jokes, trying to lighten up the mood. he understands where lucas is coming from. hell, he’d been through it before as well and he knows just how difficult it can be.

“fuck you,” lucas replies without heat, the corner of his lips turned up into a slight smile.

“hey,” eliott whispers, bringing his hand up to lucas' face turning his boyfriend's gaze towards him.

“those people? they don't matter. whatever they were thinking then? whatever they were saying? right here, right now, right this minute, their judgement? their prejudices? all of it, it doesn't matter.”

“i know,” lucas places hand over eliott’s and squeezes lightly. “it’s going to take more time for me, i guess. but you know what?”

“what?” eliott whispers.

“you’re right.”

“i never thought i’d hear you say that to me. ever,” eliott gasps, pretending to be shocked, causing lucas to punch him lightly in the arm.

“you’re right. they don’t matter. what matters is that today was amazing and it made me realize how fucking lucky i am having mika and alexia, supporting me every step of the way.”

“what about me?” eliott pouts, making lucas laugh.

“can you let me finish?” he rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

“i never thought i'd actually be able to do it. to go out and just be myself. to actually declare to everyone that _'yes, i'm in love. i'm in love with a man, a wonderful man and i'm happy.'_ it's a great feeling being with everyone, with all the joyous cheering around us, all the rainbow flags waving in the air while holding your hand, just being with you, experiencing everything with you.”

eliott pulls lucas closer and crushes him in a tight embrace. lucas wraps his arms around eliott's waist in response and burrows his face into eliott's neck.

“i'm so glad i got to go to pride this year. thank you for going with me,” lucas says softly.

“you don’t have to thank me, baby. i'll go with you every year. you should know by now that i’ll go wherever you want to go. if they somehow figure out how to have a pride march on the moon? you bet your ass i’d take you there. i promise, we'll go to every pride march until we're old and wrinkly.”

“ugh, you're so cheesy.”

“oh, i'm the cheesy one, mr. i'm in love with you and i'm so happy i want to scream it from the rooftops?”

he barely finished what he was saying before a pillow hits him in the face.

“shut up. i'm going to sleep now and maybe when i wake up tomorrow, your cheesiness would’ve faded off by then,” lucas huffs out and turns off his phone. he places it on the nightstand and turns his back on his boyfriend but not before eliott sees the upward curve of his lips and the light blush on his cheeks.

“awww c’mon, lucas. you know you like it when i’m cheesy.”

“in your dreams, demaury,” comes the muffled reply.

eliott smiles as he wraps his arms around lucas' waist once again. he feels lucas reach for his hand and bring it closer to his chest.

this time as eliott drifts off for the second time that night, he dreams of different things - the past, their present, their future, all in color. but one thing is for certain.

his dreams always start and end with lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> want to scream with me about elu or skam france/skam remakes in general? come over and say hi, i'm loca-over-luca @ tumblr. :)


End file.
